


Что ты хoчешь?

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Mi is történhetett pontosan a negyedik részben?





	1. Что ты хoчешь?

Viktor sokszor nem értette Yuurit.

Rettenetesen boldog volt a bankett estéjén, mert Yuuri tökéletes egérutat kínált a média jövővel kapcsolatos kérdései elől. Aztán nem jelentkezett, és Viktor legszívesebben a falba verte volna a fejét, amiért nem jutott eszébe elkérni a telefonszámát. Másnap mire felkelt, már kijelentkezett a hotelből, és akárkit kérdezett, senki sem tudta az elérhetőségét, a közösségi felületeken pedig csak olyan képeken létezett, ahol megjelölték.

Annyira pofátlannak azért nem érezte magát, hogy az edzőjét kérdezze meg. Látta, mint feszül meg az arca, amikor Katsuki félreérthetetlen csípőmozgás közepette felkérte az edzőjének.

Már-már feladta; persze a világbajnokság után elugorhatna Kyushu szigetére turistaként, Katsuki Yuuri a profilja szerint Hasetsu városából származik, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy ott találná. A videója felért egy újabb nyílt felkéréssel, és reménnyel telve repült vissza Japánba. Ezek szerint kollégája nem csak alkoholmámorában akarta edzőjének.

Yakovnak meg kell értenie, hogy nem folytathatja így, lehetetlen. Egy üres hüvelynek érezte a testét, még neki is vannak korlátai, és hiába imád előadni, ha egyszerűen kiégett, és már rég nem tudja meglepni a közönséget.

Japánban valóságos pofonként érte, hogy Yuuri úgy tett, mintha sosem beszéltek és táncoltak volna. Megriadt az érintésétől, akár egy ártatlan madárka, és a sikertelen flörtölési kísérleteire kapott vörösödésből levonta a következtetést, hogy még senkije se volt.

Ez azért elég sok mindent megmagyaráz.

Emlékezett rá, hogy az első héten mennyire ki volt készülve miatta; a költözködés lefárasztotta (még magához képest is rengeteg felesleges dolgot hozott, amit Japánban is megvehetett volna, a melegítőjét bezzeg sikerült otthon hagynia a mosásban), és az új környezetben csak Yuuri és Minako tudtak annyira jól angolul, hogy bármiről lehessen velük beszélgetni. De Yuuri eleinte csak dadogott, akármit szólt hozzá, és harapófogóval kellett kiszednie belőle, kapcsolatban van-e egyáltalán. Viktor nem akart a galád csábító szerepében tetszelegni, aki beront, és szétrombol egy szerelmet.

Hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy Yuuri egyáltalán nem olyan közvetlen, mint a banketten volt, sőt kifejezetten félénk.

De legalább szólhatna valamit, hogy ne érezze magát olyan hülyén, amiért még próbálkozik, és naivan reménykedik.

Az első alkalommal, amikor visszautasította, szobája magányában végigpörgette a képeket a bankettről, amiket úgy vadászott össze a többiektől (Chris lelkesen küldte át őket, míg Yuri minden egyes alkalommal ezzel vesztegette meg, ha valamit meg akart taníttatni vele). A bepezsgőzött Yuuriból feledhetetlen, természetes szenvedély áradt, amivel mindenkit magával ragadott a parkettre, és közben olyan gyengéden tartotta, amikor flamencóztak, mintha porcelánból lenne. Viktor emlékezett rá, milyen forró volt a tenyere az arcán és a combján, érezni akarta újra azt a csontropogtató ölelést, és elsírta magát. Hol rontotta el, hogy már nem kívánja? Makkachin halk nyüszítéssel bújt hozzá megérezve sötét hangulatát, és Viktor az ismerős, puha bundába fúrta az arcát. Ő mindig ott volt mellette, ha rettenetesen érezte magát, osztozott örömében és bánatában.

Mert sokkal többször törték össze, mint ahogy azt a környezete hitte, hiába állította a média, hogy ő a nagy szívtipró. Egy idő után teljesen feladta a szerelmet, és inkább felfelé ívelő karrierjére koncentrált. Szexpartnert bármikor találhat magának. Chrisszel egy időben rendszeresen egymásba gabalyodtak versenyek után.

Próbálta feszegetni Yuuri korlátait a pályán és a személyes kapcsolatukban is, hátha végre megtörik a jég. A reakcióiból tisztán látta, hogy ő sem közömbös neki, de túlságosan gátlásos volt alkohol befolyása nélkül, hogy akármit is lépjen. Viktor valahol szánalmasnak érezte magát, amiért minden egyes alkalmat megragadott, hogy meztelenül flangáljon körülötte.

Egy májusi estén úgy tűnt, végre felengedett; a háta a mellkasának simult, ahogy segített neki nyújtani, és Viktor érezte a teste hőjét a bőrén lüktetni. Yuuri a füle tövéig elvörösödött, mert ő is érezte a merevedését a csípőjének nyomódni. Viktor magában káromkodott; ennyire még ő sem ura a testének, mindketten tisztában vannak vele, hogy ez teljesen természetes reakció, mégis úgy érezte magát, mintha ismét kamasz lenne. Nem gondolkozott sokat. A keze lecsúszott a karjáról a mellkasán át a csípőjére, Yuuri élesen, remegősen szívta be a levegőt, amikor óvatosan, leheletfinoman a nyakába csókolt. Nem lökte el.

Ki tudja, meddig jutottak volna el ebben a hirtelen jött szenvedélyben, ha nem veszik észre, hogy a fürdővendégek megrökönyödve bámulják őket. Az üvegen képződött pára ellenére is nyilvánvaló, hogy mit csinálnak. A hangulat odalett, villámgyorsan engedte el Yuurit, aki elmenekült, amint tiszta volt a terep. Válaszra sem méltatta a kopogtatását. Napokig kerülte mint a pestist, nem vacsorázott és fürdött vele. Viktornak bűntudata volt, de nem tudta, hogy kérjen bocsánatot, ha beszélni sem akar vele. Lehet, hogy adott bizonyos jeleket, de akkor is meg kellett volna kérdeznie előbb, hogy hozzáérhet-e úgy. Ezzel megint nulla közelébe csökkentette az esélyeit, és legszívesebben a falba verte volna a fejét. Ha edzésen hozzáért, hogy igazítson egy-egy pózon, rettegett, hogy ellöki a kezét.

Aztán döcögősen ugyan, de megbeszélték. Yuuri nem akarta felcímkézni a kapcsolatukat az edző-diák viszonyon kívül, és Viktor kész volt ezt elfogadni. Felnőtt emberek. Nem ez lesz az első alkalom, hogy félreteszi a szexuális vágyat a karrierje érdekében. Ez azonban nem azt jelentette, hogy nem fájt az egész.

És Yuuri ismét meglepte, amikor felrúgta ezt az egyezményt, és szinte ártatlanul rávetette magát az ágyában az új dallal. Még túl álmos volt ahhoz, hogy teljesen felfogja a történéseket. Yuuri odaadta a fülest, és röpke négy percig csak az új, friss zene létezett, amit a fiúról komponáltak. Szinte az első taktus után tudta, hogy ez az, amire várt. Yuuri észrevehetően megkönnyebbült volt, hogy rögtön rábólintott, és felajánlotta neki a fülhallgató egyik felét. Yuuri közelebb mozdult, a testsúlya áthelyeződött, és Viktorba belehasított a gondolat, hogy ez nagyon nem lesz jó így, mert újra el fogja veszteni a fejét.

Végighallgatták a zenét egyszer, kétszer, háromszor, és Viktornak már konkrét koreográfia formálódott a lelki szemei előtt. Lehunyta a szemét, hátha úgy könnyebb lesz ellenállni a kísértésnek, de Yuuri keze egyszer csak ott volt a hajában, leheletfinom mozdulattal simította ki az arcából a tincseket, és elrebbent volna, amint rápillantott. Elkapta a csuklóját és visszahúzta az arcához. Yuuri megszeppenve pillantott rá szemüvege mögül, aztán bizonytalan mosollyal a tarkóját kezdte cirógatni. Legszívesebben az érintésébe olvadt volna, de az ösztönei mást diktáltak. Szerette volna újra megérinteni Yuurit, de nem tudta, meddig mehet el, és nem bírta volna elviselni, ha megint napokig kerüli, csak mert képtelen kordában tartani a vágyait. Aztán Yuuri közelebb hajolt és megcsókolta; Viktor elfelejtett levegőt venni meglepetésében. Nem tartott sokáig, Yuuri megijedhetett önnön bátorságától, mert elhúzódott, és céklavörös arccal bámulta. Magához akarta húzni egy ölelésre, de aztán eszébe jutott, amit mesélt arról a lányról, és hogy feltűnően nem olyan bújós, mint ő. Ha komolyan akar valamit – és hogy ne akarna! – akkor meg kell várnia, míg Yuuri lép, még ha ez kínzóan lassú folyamat is.

Felkönyökölt, és félrebiccentett fejjel rámosolygott. – Mit szeretnél, Yuuri?

\- Te-tetszett?

Viktor majdnem felnevetett. Hogy tetszett-e? Arra várt a bankett éjszakája óta, hogy végre józanon is meg akarja csókolni! Persze Yuuri tapasztalatlan és félénk, de ezen könnyen lehet segíteni, ha ő is akarja.

\- Nagyon, de… nem ártana gyakorolni.

Yuuri halkan felnyögött zavarában, és a kezébe temette az arcát. Megpaskolta a térdét, mire a fiú ujjai közül rápillantott, és levette a szemüvegét. Lecsukta a laptop fedelét ezzel megszüntetve az egyetlen fényforrást a szobában. Kérdeznie sem kellett, már húzta is magára a kezét, és Viktor boldogan simogatta a derekát, míg Yuuri újabb csókért hajolt. A takarón át is érezte, milyen forróságot áraszt a teste, és az ágyékuk egymásnak feszült. Kíváncsi volt, hogy Yuuri mikor fogja menekülőre, de meglepetésére inkább bemászott mellé a takaró alá anélkül, hogy egy pillanatra is elengedte volna.

\- Meztelen vagyok – jegyezte meg két csók között.

\- Nem zavar – suttogta vissza. Viktor halkan a nyakába nevetett, mire Yuuri megremegett, és hátradöntötte a fejét, hogy utat engedjen neki.

Egyszerűen túl tökéletes volt a jelenet, és Viktornak egy pillanatra bevillant a gondolat, hogy ez az egész csak egy erotikus álom. Yuuri halk nyögései és bizonytalan kezei azonban túl valóságosak voltak ahhoz, hogy csak a képzelete szüleményei legyenek. Óvatosan a combjai közé csúsztatta a térdét, Yuuri csípője ösztönösen mozdult, akár azon a lehetetlen éjszakán, de most csak egy réteg ruha választotta el őket. Fölé gördült, és finoman végigsimított Yuuri csupa izom combján. A bőre még jobb ízű volt, mint ahogy képzelte, és a reakciójából ítélve elég érzékeny volt a nyakára.

\- Még nem akarok veled lefeküdni – nyögte hirtelen, mire Viktor elhúzódott annyira, hogy a szemébe nézhessen és rámosolyogjon.

\- Meglepett volna, ha rögtön akarod. – Apró puszit nyomott az ajkára, míg Yuuri továbbra is úgy kapaszkodott a vállába, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Viktor nagyon szerette volna, ha folytatják, amit elkezdtek, az ismerkedős csókokat és a gyengéd ringatózást. – Ha szeretnéd, ki tudlak elégíteni máshogy.

Yuuri az ajkába harapott. Talán nem is sejtette, mennyire beindítja a fantáziáját ez az apró mozdulat. – Hogyan?

\- A kezemmel és a számmal.

Érezte az ujjai alatt, hogy Yuuri pulzusa megugrik. A pillantása az ajkára rebbent, és nyelt egyet, mielőtt válaszolni tudott volna.

\- A kezed elég.

Viktor ragyogóan rámosolygott, és összedörgölte az orrukat, ahogy az ajkának suttogott. – Ha meggondolnád magad, csak szólj.

\- Viktor!

Megcsókolta, hogy elvonja a figyelmét. Yuuri átkarolta a derekát, és az oldalára gördült, hogy nem nyomja meg még jobban. Közös igyekezettel rángatták a térde alá az alsónadrágot, a póló maradt, habár a keze azért alá-alátévedt. Yuuri átvetette rajta a lábát összenyomva ruhátlan csípőjüket, mire Viktor száján kiszaladt egy orosz káromkodás.

\- Nem jó?

Összedöntötte a homlokukat, és bíztatóan a csípőjére tette a kezét.

\- Adtál egy ötletet.

Yuuri eleinte nem tudott mit kezdeni a kezével, csak görcsösen kapaszkodott a derekába, aztán mégis összefűzte az ujjaikat lent. Levegőt alig véve csókolóztak.

Miután mindketten kielégültek, Viktor finoman cirógatta a hátát, amíg normalizálódott a légzésük. Felült, és zsebkendőt halászott az éjjeliszekrény fiókjából, Makkachin megrovó pillantást vetett rá, amiért nem hagyták aludni. Yuuri a hátára gördült, és a mellkasára szorított kézzel bámulta a plafont. Viktor halkan felkuncogott.

\- Mi az?

\- Most már alszol velem? Megígérem, hogy jól viselkedek.

Yuuri megrázta a fejét. – Jobb, ha visszamegyek a szobámba.

Viktor igyekezett elrejteni a csalódottságát. Nem omlik össze a világ, ha most nem bújnak össze, ő sem kaphat meg mindent rögtön. Yuuri még odahajolt egy csókra, és a teste már közel sem érződött olyan feszültnek, mint előtte volt. Erre mindkettőjüknek szüksége volt.

\- Köszönöm – motyogta a vállába. Viktor a hajába túrt, és a nyakához fúrva az orrát beszívta az illatát. Egy kicsit irigy volt a sűrű, szép tartású fürtjeire.

\- Én köszönöm a bizalmad.

Yuuri óvatos puszit nyomott a vállára, mielőtt felállt volna. Viktor egy kacsintással viszonozta fáradt mosolyát, és integetett neki, ahogy elment. A szíve csordultig volt boldogsággal, legszívesebben körbetáncolta volna a szobát, de ehhez túl lusta volt, és különben sem akart mindenkit felriasztani a gyerekes rajongásával. Remélte, hogy nem csak egyszeri alkalom volt, mert a vonzalma iránta szemernyit sem csökkent.

Kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy szellőzzön a szoba. Még ott érezte a bőrén Yuuri illatát.

Úgy érezte, elkezdett haladni az úton, hogy megértse Yuurit.


	2. Címkék nélkül szeretni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emlékszik még valaki erre a ficre? Nem? Jajó. Valaki kérdezte, lesz-e folytatása, én meg rávágtam, hogy nem, de ez a novella végül is összefügg vele, mert utána játszódik, szóval ide töltöm fel. Eredetileg kb olyan hosszú lett volna, mint a Что ты хoчешь?, de aztán elszaladt velem a ló, és hopp, majdnem elértem a 4000 szót. Érdekes lenne egy Yuuri szemszögű is, tudjátok, hogy mindig ugrálok közöttük, szóval kicsit nehéz volt úgy tenni, mintha csak Viktor gondolatait ismerném a novellában.  
> (Amúgy nem vagyok elégedett vele, de már úgyse írok hozzá többet, szeretnék mással foglalkozni.)  
> Viktor rábeszéli egy randira Yuurit, és kicsit tisztázzák, mi van köztük.

Viktor nem tudta, mi van most köztük. Nem jártak, de már egyértelműen többek voltak barátoknál – legalábbis egy egyszerű baráttal nem csókolózol az ágyban, egymáson terpeszkedve. Ez az egész új és izgalmas volt, Viktor utoljára kamaszkorában érzett hasonló bizsergést.

Kicsit mégis tartott tőle. Amikor Hasetsuba érkezett, úgy tűnt, túl sok felesleges energiát ölt bele, mert Yuuri, a szenvedélyes Yuuri egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint ahogy megismerte.

Tényleg csak annyi lett volna, hogy kielégítik egymás szükségleteit? Ez nem arra a kedves, visszafogott Yuurira vallott, akit ez alatt a röpke két hónap alatt megismert. Más részről viszont ő ihlette az Eros koreográfiát. Lehet, hogy megint csak arra volt jó, hogy elcsábítsa, és játszik vele, mert tudja, hogy megteheti, hogy neki akár térden állva is könyörögne, hogy az övé legyen.

Yuuri viszont biztosan nem kérné ilyesmire; még attól is elpirult, ha véletlen az ajkára esett a pillantása.

Ennyi lett volna?

Többet akart, sokkal többet. Nem csak ágyba bújni vele, hanem mellette ébredni, együtt inni a reggeli kávét, a paplan alatt összebújva olvasni, pátyolgatni…

(Chris erre csak annyit mondott, hogy túlságosan gyorsan akar haladni, ezzel a lelkesedéssel elriasztja. Aztán gratulált neki a jó estéhez.)

Yuuri viszont nem lépett.

A kezébe kellene vennie az irányítást? Végül is a múltkorit Yuuri kezdeményezte; talán úgy gondolja, innentől rajta a sor.

Mostanra azonban elhagyta a magabiztossága – hiszen annyiszor kikosarazta, miért lenne ez most más szituáció?

Talán játszhatna megint kíváncsi turistát, akinek egy japán idegenvezetőre van szüksége. Ezzel csak az volt a probléma, hogy Hasetsuban már mindent ismert, egyszer még a hegyre is túráztak egy régi szentélyhez. Az egyik este pár órát azzal töltött, hogy a szigeten lévő városokra keresett rá, hogy hova miért érdemes elmenni, és végül Fukuokára esett a választása. Kellően távol van minden ismerőstől, ha Yuuri esetleg miattuk érezné magát olyan zavarban. Enni mindketten szeretnek, ez egy elég biztos program, hacsak Yuurinak nincs jobb ötlete.

Már csak őt magát kell rábeszélnie.

\- Yuuri, elmegyünk holnap Fukuokába? – kérdezte pár délutánnal később, amikor éppen szünetet tartottak, és Yuuri a palánknak támaszkodva hosszasan ivott.

\- Mit akarsz ott csinálni? – hunyorgott rá a fiú; Viktor tudta, hogy nem kellene ezen mosolyognia, de nagyon édes volt, valahányszor szemüveg nélkül próbált valamit kivenni, jelen esetben éppen azt, hogy milyen arcot vág.

\- Enni, vásárolni? Gyere el velem, Yuuri, egyedül elveszek. Edződként mondom, hogy neked is jó lenne kikapcsolódni.

Yuuri mintha halványan elpirult volna, ahogy rábólintott, és kimondatlanul ott függött közöttük, hogy az egész napot együtt fogják tölteni. Viktor repesett a boldogságtól, és alig győzött várni.

*

Nem beszéltek arról, mi történt köztük pár héttel ezelőtt; Viktornak néha az volt a benyomása, hogy ezt is csak álmodta, akár a bankettet, amiről Yuuri nem volt hajlandó beszélni. Valahol megértette; nem lehetett könnyű feldolgoznia, hogy olyan szinten lerészegedett mindenki előtt, hogy eldobta minden erkölcsét. Habár Viktor is biztos volt benne, hogy ő sem viselkedett sokkal vállalhatóbban azon az estén. Végül is hagyta, hogy Yuuri nyilvánosan erotikusan dörgölőzzön hozzá, és még csókolóztak is.

Így legalább teljesen új lapról indulhatnak.

Viktor aznap reggel még magához képest is szokatlanul korán ébredt; fél ötkor kipattant a szeme, még Makkachin is szunyókált mellette, nem ébresztette, hogy ki akar menni elvégezni a dolgát. Viktor forgolódott még egy darabig, igyekezett rábírni magát, hogy aludjon még egy kicsit, de semmi sem használt; tizenöt perc meddő próbálkozás után végül felült, komótosan felöltözött, és nesztelen léptekkel lement a vendéglátó-helyiségbe. Hajnalodott, a felkelő nap fénye vöröses fénybe vonta az üres helyiséget, ahogy Viktor keresztülnavigált rajta. Azt hitte, teljesen észrevétlen maradt, de az ajtóban összetalálkozott Hirokóval, aki éppen az udvarról jött be. Tudta, hogy ő is korán kel, mint majdnem mindenki Yuuri családjában (vajon kitől örökölte, hogy ilyen éjjeli bagoly?), de meglepte, hogy ennyire. A nő rámosolygott, és Viktornak valahogy a saját anyukája jutott róla eszébe.

\- Jó reggelt, Vicchan – mondta az erős akcentusos angolján, amivel már az első napon a szívébe lopta magát. Még jobban felderült az arca, amikor Viktor japánul válaszolt. – Futni mész?

Biccentett, mire a nő megveregette a karját. – Hűvös van. – Kicsit összevonta a szemöldökét, mintha a helyes szavakat keresné, és Viktor már hozzászokott, hogy megéri a türelmet, míg összerakja a mondanivalóját. – Yuuri mondta, hogy kirándulni mentek.

\- Igen, Fukuokába.

\- Pakolok nektek ennivalót az útra.

\- Az nagyszerű lenne, köszönjük – hajtott felé mosolyogva főt, mire Hiroko vidám hangon mondott valamit japánul, amiből egy kukkot sem értett.

Odakint kellemes idő volt, Viktor egyáltalán nem érezte hűvösnek, és egy kellemes tempóban végigkocogott a vízparton egészen a hídig. Ilyen jó levegőn nem csoda, hogy Yuurinak olyan jó állóképessége volt (még akkor is, amikor nem volt formában), és sokkal kellemesebb környezet volt a futáshoz, mint Szentpétervár kövezett utcái.

Amikor hazaért, már teljesen felkelt a nap, és Yuuri az egyik ablak alatt reggelizett Makkachin fejével az ölében. A kutya néha kuncsorgó pillantásokat vetett a tányérjára, de Yuuri mintha észre sem vette volna; túlságosan el volt merülve a telefonjában. Viktor hozott magának egy tányért, leült mellé, és lopott a szőlőjéből, mire Yuuri lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.

\- Vegyél magadnak.

\- De a tiéd finomabb – ragyogott rá, mire Yuuri elvörösödött, és inkább újra a telefonjába temetkezett. Viktor szíve megesett Makkachinon, és adott neki a felvágottjából.

\- Ez a vonat megfelel? – tolta elé a telefonját, aminek a kijelzőjén álló időpontokon kívül semmit sem értett, ezért rábólintott. – Akkor fél órán belül indulnunk kell.

Csendben fejezték be a reggelijüket, a végén Hiroko lerakott eléjük két dobozt, míg pár szót váltott Yuurival. Viktor addig megetette Makkachint, majd elment összeszedni a cuccait, hogy ne rá kelljen várni, ha már ő javasolta a kiruccanást; pénztárca, póráz és szájkosár Makkachinnak, a kézkrémje és zsebkendő. Amikor visszament az étkezőbe, Yuuri még mindig ott ücsörgött, és éppen a kutyát dögönyözte, aki kedveskedve nyalogatta a kezét.

\- Mehetünk, ha kész vagy.

Yuuri felpattant, és Makkachin is megérezte, hogy valami történni fog, mert reménykedve csóválta a farkát, majd izgatottan ugrált örömében, amikor Viktor mondta neki, hogy jön velük. Hiroko és Mari jó szórakozást kívántak nekik, míg Viktor elrakta az összekészített nassolnivalót az útra.

Az állomáson elég sokan voltak köszönhetően a viszonylag korai órának, és akármennyire is nem tetszett Makkachinnak, hagyta, hogy Viktor felrakja rá a pórázt és a szájkosarat. Az egyik hátsó vagonban találtak maguknak helyet, és olyan közel ültek egymáshoz, hogy összesimult a combjuk. Viktor tudta, hogy Yuuri még nem szokta meg ezt a fajta közelséget, de nem volt mit tenni, amikor alig volt ülőhely. Halkan csevegtek, majd Yuuri elkezdett játszani a telefonján, míg Makkachin az ölébe ejtette a fejét, és Viktor a puha szőrbe rejtette a kezét. Yuurinak felderült az arca, amikor rájuk pillantott, és a kezébe nyomta a telefonját, hogy csináljon róluk képet. Yuuri elnézést motyogott a többi utasnak, amikor felállt, hogy kicsit jobb szögből készítse a képet. Viktornak annyira tetszett, hogy rögtön posztolnia kellett Instagramra.

_Úton Fukuokába a legkedvesebb tanítványommal és barátommal_ , és Yuuri elpirult a leírást látva, de nem ellenkezett. Valaki megkérdezte kommentben, hogy Makkachinra melyik vonatkozik, és inkább elrakta a telefonját, hogy ne kelljen válaszolnia.

A célállomásba érve Viktort megcsapta a jellegzetes nagyváros érzés, ami annyira hiányzott Hasetsuból; tömeg volt, mindenki rohant, és muszáj volt Makkachint pórázon tartani, mert a kutya izgatottan szimatolt, és ment volna a maga feje után az új, izgalmas illatok forrását keresve. Pár percet tanácskoztak az egyik térkép előtt, Yuuri ledarálta neki a hirtelen eszébe jutó látványosságokat, és megkérdezte, mi érdekli; nem jutottak előrébb attól, hogy azt mondta, minden, így végül Yuurinak kellett döntenie.

Viktor eleve így tervezte. Szerette hallgatni Yuurit, ahogy olyan dolgokról mesélt, amiket ismert, és a turistáskodás nagyszerű lehetőséget adott erre, még ha külön művészet is volt rábeszélni Yuurit.

A délelőtt nagy részét egy parkban töltötték, ahol Makkachin végre szabadon futhatott; Viktor egy botot dobált neki, amibe néha Yuuri is nevetve bekapcsolódott, amikor a kutya neki hozta vissza. A lehető legjobb döntés volt magukkal hozni; Makkachin egy jó közvetítő volt közöttük, az állatok iránti szeretet egy olyan dolog volt, amiről mindig tudtak beszélni, és Yuuri is vidámabb, felszabadultabb volt a társaságában. Viktor hallotta, hogy neki is volt egy törpeuszkárja, látta a közös fotókat róluk a házban, ahol Yuuri még alig volt tizenhárom, és Mari elmesélte neki, hogy róla nevezte el; Viktor nem szólt erről semmit Yuurinak, már ismerte annyira, hogy tudja, csak kínos helyzetbe hozná vele. Vicchan akkor pusztult el, amikor a Grand Prix döntője volt, és már teljesen értette, miért teljesített olyan rosszul a kűrjében. Ha Makkachinnal történt volna meg ugyanez, ő valószínűleg jégre se tudott volna lépni, nemhogy úgy kiálljon, mint Yuuri tette, ráadásul a történtek előtt komoly vetélytársként számoltak vele. Azt viszont nem tagadhatta, hogy ez a veszteség is közrejátszott abban, hogy a sors összehozza őket; ha Yuuri nem issza le magát azon a banketten, akkor talán sosem kéri fel táncolni, és soha nem jött volna Hasetsuba edzőnek. Most Szentpéterváron lenne, ihlettelenül készülne a következő szezonra és…

… és végtelenül üres lenne.

Alig több mint két hónapja élt vele együtt, de már képtelen lett volna elképzelni nélküle az életét. Yuuri az önbizalomhiánya ellenére nagyon tanulékony diák volt, talán éppen ezért dolgozott még keményebben, mint mások, akiket ismert, és az volt az érzése, hogy ő is rengeteget tanult tőle: türelmet, kitartást, szeretetet.

Ha rázuhant a rosszkedv amiatt, hogy Yuuri tartózkodó és zárkózott volt vele, mindig felidézte az apró, figyelmes gesztusait. Hogy tudja, hány cukorral issza a teáját, hány fokon mossa a ruháit, vagy hogy mit nem szabad ennie Makkachinnak. Ez több volt, mint amire egy egyszerű diáknak tudnia kell róla; barátok lettek, akik tagadhatatlanul vonzódnak egymáshoz.

Yuuri kicsit zavarban volt, amikor délután, az ennivalós standok között sétálva felvetette, hogy osszák meg az ételadagokat, hogy többfélét is kipróbálhasson egy alkalommal, de nem ellenkezett, és Viktor büszke volt magára, amikor rávette egy közös képre az egyik bódé előtt. Yuuri gyönyörű volt a fák levelei között átszüremlő fényben és a vörös függők között, és Viktor oda akarta húzni magához, újra megcsókolni, de tudta, hogy ez most nem a megfelelő pillanat. Yuuri túlságosan kínosan érezni magát, s ezzel megint egy lépést táncolna vissza a kapcsolatukban.

Megelégedett azzal egyelőre, hogy figyelheti a jégen kívül is.

*

Már besötétedett, amikor hazaértek Hasetsuba, és a fogadó jó forgalmat bonyolított aznap este. Makkachin elfeledve a fáradtságát rohant Yuuri nővéréhez és apjához, akik kimaradt főtt hússal kínálták, míg Viktor azt motyogta az orra alatt, hogy elárulta őt nasiért. Yuuri halkan, dallamosan nevetett rajta, mire Mari cserfes pillantást vetett rá. A nő kérdezett valamit japánul, amitől Yuuri elpirult, és túlságosan hangosan kívánt neki jó éjszakát, mielőtt elment volna lemosni magáról a nap fáradalmait. Viktor követte akár egy kiskutya, hátha még beszélnek a napról, de Yuuri csak némán áztatta magát a forró vízben, és majdnem elaludt ott helyben.

Viktor alig bírt a kíváncsiságával, és amikor felmentek a lépcsőn a szobáikba, nekiszegezte a kérdést Yuurinak.

\- Mit kérdezett Mari?

\- Az érdekelte, hogy milyen volt a… napunk – felelte, habár mintha elgondolkozott volna az utolsó szónál, mintha nem az lett volna a megfelelő.

\- És mit mondtál?

\- Hogy jól éreztem magam – felelte halkan Yuuri, és valami kimondatlanul ott függött közöttük. Viktor azon kapta magát, hogy visszafojtja a lélegzetét a reménykedésben, hátha végre választ kap rá, mi van köztük. Aztán Yuuri sóhajtott egyet, és elfordult tőle. – Jó éjszakát, Viktor.

\- Várj – kapott a karja után –, nem akarsz még beszélgetni a szobámban?

Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Yuuri nemet fog mondani az invitálásra, az elforduló testtartásával szinte kizárta, de aztán mégis rábólintott. Viktor összefűzte az ujjaikat akár délután, amikor nem akarták elhagyni egymást a tömegben. Yuuri behúzta maguk mögött a tolóajtót. A szobában viszonylag sötét volt, csak az utcáról szűrődött be némi fény, és Viktor már mozdult volna, hogy felkapcsolja valamelyik lámpát az ágyánál, de Yuuri megállította.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit? – suttogta halk, bizonytalan hangon, és megvárta, míg rábólint. – Ez egy… randi volt?

Viktor puhán rámosolygott, és bátorítóan megsimogatta a hüvelykujjával a kézfejét.

\- Ha akarod.

Levegőt se mert venni, míg Yuuri azt nem motyogta, hogy igen. Talán mégsem olyan reménytelen az egész, talán mégis egy lapon vannak és…

\- És akarsz…? – Yuuri elhallgatott, gesztikulált maguk között, aztán beharapta az alsó ajkát, és Viktor még sosem látta vonzóbbnak. Nem akarta megtörni a pillanatot, így csak közelebb húzódott hozzá, és gyengéden megemelte az állát, hogy egymás szemébe nézhessenek. Yuuri a karjába kapaszkodott, és enyhén remegett az arcát cirógató ujjak alatt.

Yuuri kicsit feszült volt, amikor először megcsókolta, az ujjai a karjába vájtak.

Talán túl gyorsan haladtak.

El akart húzódni, hogy teret engedjen neki, de Yuuri megkapaszkodott a vállában. – Ne menj el, kérlek. Tapasztalatlan vagyok, de…

\- Css, nem zavar.

Most Yuuri húzta magához, és mintha felbátorodott volna, mert a hajába túrt, ahogy gyengéden csókolóztak. Viktor azon kapta magát, hogy a falnak dőlnek, és Yuuri összedörgölte a csípőjüket. Felnyögött a hirtelen kontaktustól, jobb keze lesiklott az oldalán egészen a csípőjéig, mire a fiatalabbik furcsa nyikkanást hallatott, és Viktor nyomást érzett a vállánál. Megtörte a csókot, hogy Yuurira pillanthasson; a haja kócos volt, az arca piros, a szemüvege félrecsúszott és csukva voltak a szemei.

\- Ne… itt. Vékonyak a falak.

Leültette az ágyra, és elé térdelt, mert így pont egy magasságban volt a szemük. Yuuri keze újra a hajában volt, és Viktor ezt meghívásnak véve újra összepréselte az ajkaikat. A mellkasuk összepréselődött, és érezte a ruháik anyagán át a merevedését a hasán. Lassú mozdulatokkal simogatta a hátát, az oldalát, és örömmel nyugtázta, hogy Yuuri ellazulni tűnt a karjaiban. Erős combjai megszorították egy kicsit, és Viktor repesett, hogy végre közöttük lehet.

Yuuri kicsit megugrott, amikor az ágyékára csúsztatta a kezét, és ő nem hibáztatta érte. Tudta, mennyire sok tud ez lenni, elvégre neki is kicsit remegtek az ujjai – az örömtől, az izgalomtól. Az ajkuk elvált egy pillanatra, Yuuri levegő után kapkodva támasztotta össze a homlokukat, ahogy a megfelelő szavakat kereste gondolatai megformálására.

\- Mit csinálsz?

\- Semmit, ha nem akarod – csúsztatta volna a kezét egy némileg biztonságosabb pontra a combja külső felére, de Yuuri visszahúzta és nyelt egyet.

\- A múltkori jó volt.

\- Ennek örülök – mosolygott rá, ahogy az ujjai játszottak a ruhaanyag szélével. Yuuri mély levegőt vett. – Tudok mást is mutatni, ha érdekel.

Yuuri felnyikkant (Viktor nem tudta eldönteni, hogy zavarában, vagy csak egy kuncogást akart elfojtani), aztán bólintott. Gyengéden kihámozta a fürdő köntöséből, míg Yuuri végig szorosan csukva tartotta a szemét, mintha nem akarta volna látni magát, amint teljesen kitárulkozik neki. Viktor ezt nem nagyon tudta hova tenni; hiszen az onsenben is meztelenek voltak, ott nem akarta takargatni magát. A combjait simogatva addig bókolt neki, míg Yuuri ki nem nyitotta a szemeit, és találkozott a pillantásuk. Viktor a sarkaira ült, lehajolt, és Yuuriban bennrekedt a levegő, amikor először megcsókolta lent. Megragadta a csípőjénél, hogy ne tudjon annyit ficeregni; már egy jó ideje nem kényeztetett senkit, és nem akarta, hogy kellemetlen legyen Yuuri első ilyesfajta élménye.

És alig jött volna bele, Yuuri már el is ment.

\- Istenem… - A kezeibe temetett arccal dőlt hátra, a combjai még remegtek az orgazmustól. – Ne haragudj.

Felült mellé az ágyra, és finoman végigsimított a hasán; legalább nem térdelt annyit, hogy megfájduljanak a térdei.

\- Semmi baj – csitította, de Yuuri csak megrázta a fejét, és még mindig hevesen kapkodott levegő után.

\- De elrontottam.

Átkarolta a mellkasát ügyelve arra, hogy a saját merevedése ne nyomódjon Yuurihoz; arra van a legkevesebb szükség, hogy még azzal is zavarba hozza. Megpuszilta az állát, a nyakát, majd leemelte róla a hajába tolt szemüveget, és félrerakta az éjjeliszekrényre.

\- Dehogy rontottad el. Én először még azelőtt elmentem, hogy a partnerem hozzámért volna.  
Yuuri végre elvette az arcáról a kezét – csak hogy hitetlenkedve nézzen rá.

\- És hány éves voltál?

\- Tizenöt – felelte őszintén, mire Yuuri felhorkant.

\- Huszonhárom vagyok.

Viktor más helyzetben tett volna valami humoros megjegyzést az állóképességére, de jelen pillanatban ez lett volna a legnagyobb butaság. Minden jel arra mutatott, hogy Yuuri begubózni készül, és ezt nem engedhette.

\- Nincs vele semmi baj. - Közelebb húzódott hozzá szinte fölé mászva, és addig simogatta és puszilgatta, míg Yuuri el nem kezdett kuncogni és mocorogni, a lábaik összegabalyodtak, ahogy fölé gördült, és szabadulni próbált az ölelésből.

\- Viktooor… - nevetett, és még sosem hallotta így a nevét tőle. – Akarod, hogy viszonozzam?

\- Yuuri… - Lehunyta a szemét, hátha úgy jobban tud koncentrálni a helyzetre; mintha minden vér kiszaladt volna a fejéből. – Nem muszáj.

\- De szeretném – mondta határozottan, mire Viktor lazított a szorításán.

\- Akkor a tied vagyok.

Yuuri keze gyengéden, csupa figyelemmel mozgott rajta, míg csókolóztak, és Viktor hagyta magát elveszni a kényeztetésben. Halkan felnyögött, amikor elment, Yuuri elvörösödött a holdfényben, és nem nézett a szemébe, míg ő próbálta normalizálni a légzését.

\- A felső fiókban van zsebkendő – törte meg a csendet, és Yuuri felült mellőle, hogy megkeresse. Viktor máris hiányolta a közelségét, de jobb most túlesni a tisztálkodáson. Amikor nem feküdt vissza mellé, a kezét nyújtotta felé. – Most már alszol velem? Jól viselkedem, ígérem.

\- Miért nem csókoltál meg korábban? – bukott ki minden előzmény nélkül Yuuriból, és Viktor összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem értem a kérdést.

\- Korábban, a randin.

\- Oh… Szeretted volna?

\- Vártam rá – motyogta Yuuri, mire Viktor átkarolta, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét.

\- Nem gondoltam rá. Nem akartam rád erőltetni – mondta halkan a vállát cirógatva.

\- Azután… - Érezte, ahogy nyelt egyet. – Azután a-azt hittem, hogy csak egyszeri…

Kicsit megszorította a vállát. – Nem vagy egyszeri alkalom.

Viktornak eszébe jutott minden pletyka, ami valaha felreppent körülötte; ha valamelyik női korcsolyázóval beszélt, rögtön azt feltételezték, hogy az új barátnője, holott a nők egyáltalán nem érdekelték. A paparazzik néha követték, és elmosódott fotókkal próbálták bebizonyítani, hogy nem homoszexuális, Yakov pedig azt javasolta, hogy hagyja rá, mert nem éppen a legokosabb ötlet a jelenlegi Oroszországban coming outolni. Nem tetszett neki persze ez a helyzet, de az edzőjének igaza volt; egyelőre nem érte meg kockáztatni. Húsz éves koráig elég kicsapongó párkapcsolatai voltak, egyszer lencsevégre kapták egy finn rockfesztiválon valakinek a karjaiban, akinek még a nevére sem emlékezett, mert kiejteni se tudta, valahogy eltussolták, de Yakov figyelmeztette, hogy vigyázzon, nagyon vigyázzon magára, mert ez a karrierjébe kerülhet, ő se tudja mindenkitől megvédeni. Viktor nem is akarta a védelmét, mindig is jól megvolt egyedül, de valahol azért jól esett a tudat, hogy valaki gondol rá.

Yuuri a rajongója, bizonyára hallott mindezekről; azt hitte volna, hogy ennyi volt, eldobja egyetlen éjszaka után? Valószínűleg rosszul vehette ki magát, amikor már első nap után majdnem rávetette magát. Yuuri vajon miket gondolhatott róla, akármekkora tabu, egyes edzők kihasználják a diákjaikat…

Mi van, ha azt gondolta, ezt kéri fizetségül?

Nem akarta, hogy ezt higgye róla. Lehet, hogy azzal a gondolattal jött Japánba, hogy minél előbb az ágyába akar férkőzni (mert Yuuri annyira akarta Szocsiban), lesz ami lesz, de csak akkor, ha ő is kívánja. És úgy gondolta, megdolgozott azért a bizalomért, ami most köztük van, az utóbbi pár hónapban kezdte megismerni azt a Yuurit, aki a bankett alkoholmámora mögött volt, és kezdett beleszeretni. Összefacsarta a szívét annak a gondolatnak a lehetősége, hogy ne legyen ezek után köztük több, de ha Yuuri nem akarja, nincs mit tenni, vissza kell térnie csak ahhoz, hogy ez edzője legyen.

Valahogy megrémisztette a gondolat.

Kicsit elhúzódott tőle, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, és a kezébe vette a kezét, hogy ne meneküljön el.

\- Ha újra megkérdezem, legyek-e a barátod, akkor mit felelsz?

Yuuri az ajkába harapott és félrenézett. – Miattam nem kell, hogy…

\- Mert szeretnék az lenni.

Yuuri levegő után kapott, mintha egyáltalán nem számított volna erre, és Viktort kezdte irritálni a helyzet. Miért kell köztük mindennek ennyire bonyolultnak lennie? Akarta Yuurit, nem csak a testét, hanem egész csomagként. De ezek szerint Yuuri talán nem akarta.

Ötszörös világbajnok, kétszeres olimpiai bajnok, és már hiába, senki sem tud túllátni a gondosan felépített képen.

Keserű ízt érzett a szájában.

\- Legalább csak azt mondanád meg, hogy nem akarod.

Képtelen volt tovább a karjaiban tartani Yuurit; az öröme a nap felett hirtelen szállt el, Yuuri ismét a szíve szilánkjain járt flamencót, és Viktornak levegőre volt szüksége, ezért felkelt, és feltépte az ablakot, hogy legalább friss levegő jöjjön be az elhasznált helyére.

\- Én… - Hallotta, amint újra nagyot sóhajt, a hangja mintha remegett volna. – N-ne haragudj. Szeretném.

\- Biztos?

Yuuri ismét nem felelt, csak felkelt, odalépett hozzá és átölelte; a mozdulatai esetlenek voltak, mintha nem szokott volna ehhez, és hirtelen Viktor se tudta, hova kellene raknia a kezeit.

\- Nem vagyok gondolatolvasó – mondta végül puhán, Yuuri hajába lélegezve. – Bonyolult vagy.

\- Sajnálom.

\- Css. – Túl fáradt volt a csalódottsághoz és az értelmetlen haragváshoz. – Menj aludni, holnap korán kelünk.

Nem aludtak együtt aznap éjjel sem.

*

Viktor rosszul aludt. Felriadt minden apró neszre, ahogy a régi ház fája nyikorgott, a kintről beszűrődő éjszakai zajokat mind ki tudta szúrni. Makkachin nem sokkal az után surrant be hozzá, hogy Yuuri visszament a szobájába, és a frusztráltságtól könnyeket hullatva ölelte magához. Makkachin legalább megértette, és nem hagyta el újra és újra.

(Aztán reggel már nem volt ott, és Viktor elárulva érezte magát, amiért Makkachin szerint Yuurinak is járt a vigaszból.)

Lehet Yuuri szerint csak egy rettenetes edző, aki ráadásul még meg is próbál rámászni. Talán túl öreg hozzá, hiszen a harminchoz már közelebb van, mint a húszhoz.

Mit fog csinálni, ha Yuuri mégis elutasítja? Persze elviselné, szíve törve, de talán már sosem lenne ugyanolyan a bizalmuk. Yuuri újra riadna az érintéseitől.

Még lenne idő visszamenni Oroszországba. Mindjárt június vége, vannak még előkészített programok a tarsolyába, amiket csak véglegesíteni kellene, igaz Yakov még a megszokottnál is többet ordibálna vele, de ott legalább kellene valakinek.

Némi elégtétellel szolgált, hogy a reggelinél Yuuri sem éppen úgy nézett ki, mint aki kialudta magát. Nem nézett a szemébe, csak biccentett neki, Mari kérdezett tőle valamit japánul, mire Yuuri csak morgott, és Viktor már ennyiből tudta, hogy a napi edzés katasztrófa lesz.

Ő biztosan nem lesz kevésbé szigorúbb a köztük történtek után sem.

Yuuri aznap még a kedvenc tripla axeljét se tudta esés nélkül megcsinálni, és Viktor inkább elengedte neki aznapra az ugrásokat afeletti aggodalmában, hogy Yuuri megsérti magát. A mozgása tőle teljesen szokatlanul merev volt, mintha visszafojtana valamit. Rossz volt nézni.

\- Yuuri – intett neki sóhajtva –, gyere ide.

Kicsit habozva siklott oda hozzá, ami megerősítette a megérzésében, hogy az előző napon gondolkozik. Megtámaszkodott mellette a palánknál, és legszívesebben átölelte, vagy legalább a karjára tette volna a kezét, de Yuuri már így is elég feldúltnak tűnt.

\- Mi a baj?

Yuuri megrázta a fejét, és Viktor ennyiből is tudta, hogy nem az igazat fogja mondani. – Semmi.

\- Köze van hozzá a tegnap estének.

Yuuri nem nézett a szemébe, de a pirulása beszédesebb volt helyette is. Viktor finoman megérintette a könyökét.

\- Ami köztünk van, az nem lesz negatív kihatással arra, hogy az edződ vagyok.

A fiú végre valahára ránézett, és röviden biccentett. – Értem.

\- Más valami, ami még aggaszt?

Yuuri szóra nyitotta a száját, de végül nem mondott semmit, csak lehajtott fejjel megölelte; Viktor kicsit megcsúszott a lendülettől, de boldogan viszonozta állát Yuuri feje búbjához szorítva. Egészen addig ölelkeztek, míg a másik mocorogni nem kezdett, hogy itt az idő visszatérni az edzéshez.

A mozdulatai kisimultak, újra természetesen jöttek; aztán figyelmeztetés nélkül egy tripla flip, mintha leheletnyit túlpördült volna. Viktor ellökte magát a palánktól; Yuuri mozdulatai hívták, csalogatták a jégre, mellette akart korcsolyázni.

És egy kicsit már tisztább volt, mi van köztük – talán igaza van Yuurinak azzal, hogy nem akarja felcímkézni.


End file.
